Devil's Angel Book Three The Clash of Paradises
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: Damien and his Dark Angel Zephon head into the greatest battle of their lives, Third book in the Devil's Angel series, please read the previous stories of this series, otherwise it won't make much sense


**Devil's Angel – Book 3**

The Clash of Paradises

**Name :** Devil's Angel – Book 3 The Clash of Paradises

**Author- **Lisi the slayer

**Genre –** Romance/Dark

**Summary-**

Damien and his Dark Angel Zephon, go into battle as Hell and Heaven battle it out. Which side will Gabriel choose ! **- You must read The previous 'Devil's Angel' books first , Devil's Angel and then Devil's Angel The New Lord, it's crucial !! **

Featuring! **Devil**Harry!(also called **Damien**) and **Angel**Draco(also called **Zephon**)! Warnings – Blood, gore, Violence, Biblical references and definite Blasphemy.**If your easily offended or your religious, then this isn't for you.**

**Pairings -**

Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer - **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Devil's Angel Book Three – The Clash of Paradises**

_The Time had been approaching,_

_Ever since the two lovers united,_

_The Day God was slain by Zephon started the count._

_The Count for the greatest War to ever be_

" Very good Zephon, for an Angel your feisty !"

Zephon looked at Damien critically, an odd expression on his face, it was the mixture of joy that rebellion always brought and yet, carefully hidden but still there the hint of shame. God's betrayal had hit Zephon hard and Damien wondered if Zephon would ever trust so devoutly again.

" An Angel ? There are few who would call me such."

Zephon remarked this casually enough, but Damien could see the pain creeping into Zephon's clear eyes. Damien dropped his sword. They had been practising, training. Training for the ultimate war that both knew was coming. Although Damien himself, had not killed God he was of greater status than Zephon, and so the ownership of Heaven landed on his shoulders. The Devil's Son shoulders, Satan had never been so proud... But it was pointless to continue at present, Zephon's heart wasn't in it and Damien could no longer stand that far-away look in Zephon's face. It irritated him irrationally and beyond belief.

" What is it Zephon ? Are you regretting me ? Regretting killing Him !"

Zephon looked at Damien sharply, like Damien had physically wounded him with one of the swords they were practising with.

" Don't. Ever. Say. That. To. Me. Again."

Damien sneered at Zephon, angry at the odd atmosphere between them.

" Then what is it Zephon ? I thought you wanted this ."

Damien casually moved his arm across the fires and pink smoke that coloured the heated darkness around them. Zephon looked at Damien lost. Like a broken, lost child; that bothered Damien deeply and for the first time in his entire life, he felt fear. He decided he hated it. Hated the feeling of fear, it made him feel weak.

Zephon dropped to the floor, his black wings quivering. In that moment Zephon looked so alone, so abandoned that Damien was at his side in an instant, sitting before him and grasping his pale hand.

Zephon could see Damien's unease, and with shock he saw fear in them and Zephon realised he could no longer withhold what was paining him so.

" My father, I was his pride and joy. Used to say I shone brighter than the very sun. He told me he loved me and he was so proud of me and my service. And now he hates me and everytime Satan comes round it's like a stab to the heart. What I can no longer have."

Zephon's voice was light, almost child-like, yet it was clearly pained and when Zephon hung his head Damien was at a lost. He could offer the Angel comfort, but he had never been through this pain, for it had been a certainty that he would never go to God. He hadn't a clue about the turmoil that was going on in Zephon. All he could do was assure him, assure him he had made the right decisions and that he loved him, more so than any other, or anything.

Zephon let out a soft cry and Damien pulled his Angel into his arms. Soft fire cradled the pair, soothing the upset Angel with gentle heat and encouraging the Angel to let himself go in Damien's strong arms. Zephon clung to Damien as tears trailed down his face. Damien wiped them away tenderly, and desperate to offer comfort, spoke.

" A father's love is eternal Zephon. It can't just be switched off with a flick of a switch. Zephon your father, he looked shocked. I don't believe he knew what God was going to do."

Zephon sniffed and shook his head in doubt.

" But he hated me. The look he gave me, I'll never forget it."

Damien fell silent, words were not going to heal his Angel, but time and love would. It was all he could do, love Zephon and let time take it's natural course.

Fire caressed Zephon's torso, it passed over the pale skin like silk and Zephon moaned appreciatively. Damien smirked and as he leant forward his black curls slid forward and as he captured Zephon's lips his hair seemed to have a life of it's own. It's long curls stretching outwards and towards Zephon. Wrapping it's self around the Angel's shoulders.

This was their private part of Hell, a place they were promised total privacy. That hadn't been the case, Gabriel had come from heaven and invaded and now they were about to be invaded again.

Zephon was on his hands and knees, he was about to take Damien into his mouth, after ruthlessly teasing him but as he opened his delicate mouth a voice rang out and the heat and intensity of the moment was lost.

"IT'S STARTED ! THE ANGELS HAVE SENT AN INVADER !"

Damien sobered instantly, his eyes suddenly gem hard with a wave of his hand he and his Dark Angel were decent. Zephon could see the hunger for battle in Damien's eyes and he wished bitterly that he possessed such confidence, perhaps had it not been for his father's image continuously flashing at him in the back of his mind he would be able to bulid his confidence, but at the moment he just felt lost.

It was much like the moment Damien had claimed him, the moment Damien's blood had past his lips and slid down his throat. He had felt like his world had been viciously taken away from him, ruthlessly reduced to ruins. Damien had built him up again and now God and his father had sent him tumbling down again...

Damien frowned as he heard wings begin to flab angrily, he turned to see Zephon literally stewing from where he stood, pain and anguish was radiating from his angel and Damien felt himself snap.

" Zephon ! This neither the time or the place ! We go into battle this plant, this universe has never seen ! Do not make me lost you to this waste of energy !"

Zephon's silver eyes flashed angrily at Damien.

" You don't understand, you've got EVERYTHING ! A father, a kingdom and a your personal PET ! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY-"

Damien slapped Zephon hard and the Angel recoiled. The black wings quivering terribly and Damien cursed his quick temper, and the bright fires that had flamed at their Master's temper gently dimmed and calmed down.

" I'm sorry Zephon, I'm sorry your feeling like this. I won't apologise for my lack of relationship problems and I certainly won't apologise for fighting tooth and nail for this kingdom and winning it fair and square ! AND DON'T EVER, EVER TRY TO TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE TO ME ! THERE AREN'T WORDS IMPORTANT ENOUGH, STRONG ENOUGH TO DESCRIBE YOUR POSITION TO ME. You insult my love for you by insinuating how little I think of you."

Zephon nodded, inside he knew he was more than a Pet to Damien. He also knew how Damien must have had the fight of his life to win his rightful position. He was sick of the pain, he wanted to share it with someone, so he wouldn't be pained alone. But Zephon realised as he kissed Damien's cheek apologetically, that wasn't fair.

Damien gently held Zephon's cheek in his hand.

" I know your sick of hurting and you want to let it out but there's only one way. Not at me, but in battle. It's emotions that won me the battle, it will be emotions that win you yours. Now come."

Zephon nodded, feeling his soul gather strength from Damien's words and he interlocked his fingers with Damien's strongly.

Blood was every where, with another battle cry Damien sliced through an Angel's heart. The smell of blood was intoxicating his senses, sending him wild like an animal, his sword slashed through the air so gracefully it was like an art, he was truly a beautiful fighter. The adrenaline rush and the wild look in his eyes was enough to make anyone hot and bothered.

Thousands upon thousands of Angels seemed to have protested into Hell, and Damien sneered at each and everyone of them. They were fools, they had no leader to fight for, they were fighting in the name of God, the old leader who was dead and gone. Even if they won, nothing would be achieved. Both Hell and Heaven needed leaders, how would they determine who was strong enough to be leader, who was fit to be Lord ? It would bring about the paradises destruction, and Damien for one, was not about to let his hard work go to waste.

A flash of black suddenly appeared in his view as Zephon dived from the sky like the beautiful fallen Angel he was, he seemed like an Angel of death as each swoop resulted in his sword slicing through an Angel. Zephon so far was doing well, but as Damien caught sight of Gabriel he gritted his teeth savagely. That wretched snobby Angel was the biggest threat to Zephon, and if he proved Zephon's downfall Damien would have Gabriel hung himself.

Zephon dived down again but as he saw the Angel he was unable to deal the fatal blow, it was his father. Zephon froze, all but his wings flapping powerfully to keep him from falling. An arrow shot the through the air and impelled it's self into Zephon's arm. Zephon howled and shot his opposite hand to the arrow and pulled it out hurling it out to the direction from which it came, it hit the Angel in the neck.

Gabriel took advantage of Zephon's momentary weakened state and pulled his son from the sky, firmly wrapping his pale arms around him and taking to the sky himself, his bright white feathers flapping powerfully in the wind, to the other Angel's the sight was beautiful, to Damien it made him his blood boil and a few Angel's who were too close to some of the fires howled and they rose up and burnt viciously in accordance to their Master's move.

Damien slashed an Angel's head off and satisfied the remaining Angels could be detained, shot into the sky after Gabriel, the planning of a painful murder should anything happen to Zephon already forming in his dark mind.

Zephon gripped his sword tight, he had been foolish. This man he called his father had tried to get him to join God, he had almost resulted in him becoming a Prisoner of Hell, a Slave for all eternity, separated from Damien and all he loved forever !

Recalling these facts a dark anger built up in the once holy Zephon and made a fire burn in the silver waters of his eyes, he rose his sword and charged at his father. Gabriel step sided the blade just, he grasped his son's slender neck and drove the black winged Angel into the wall. They were currently in Purgatory, the small place the exists between Heaven and Hell, it was a place where souls not good enough for heaven, but not bad enough for Hell went, it was a place where souls suffered, God and Jesus disguising it as a place for cleansing, Zephon had been tricked by that faith for too long, he realised now Damien had been right along. God had been a dictator, wanting absolute control over everything, demanding your soul all the time and taking over your life. Damien wasn't like that, he was a true leader, Zephon decided as he looked angrily into his father's eyes. Damien guided his people, but he did not control them, he didn't have to ask for respect as he got it freely, but most of all Damien was a warrior, he did his hard work himself. He didn't get others to do it.

" Zephon ! Cease at once !"

Zephon just struggled more.

" So what father ? So you can kill me ? Or would you have me a Slave of Hell as would your Master have me ?"

A haunted look past over Gabriel's face and he withdrew from his son. His face was horrified it looked like Zephon had driven the blade of his sword through his heart.

" You cannot think for a moment that I had anything to do with that."

Zephon looked at him darkly, slowly advancing on him, very similar to how Damien had advanced on him all those years ago at the church.

" You were sent to bring me, father. He sent you to get me."

Gabriel's confidence seemed to have wilted and died as the Angel shook his fair head frantically.

" I had nothing to do with it. He told me you would be forgiven, he assured me you had a place in heaven."

Zephon stopped advancing, struck still by the honesty shining in his father's eyes. Zephon absently thought it was no wonder how Damien knew the feelings that surged through him, his and his father's eyes were like open books.

He must read me all the time. Zephon thought,

" But then you betrayed me, me and the Lord God ! YOU KILLED GOD ! YOU ALLIED YOURSELF WITH THE KILLER OF JESUS CHRIST !"

Zephon smiled at that, a dark mocking look came into his eyes and he looked at his father with contempt.

" Yeah I did. And I'm happy I did. I'd do it again, all of it."

Gabriel lunged at his son just as Damien joined them.

Damien let out a cry of outrage and roughly hauled the white winged Angel off Zephon. Heat slowly rose up from hell into Purgatory, Zephon winced, the heat was gentle anymore it burned, down in Hell it had to be scorching.

" You have a choice Gabriel, you can join your son and join the winning side or you can risk enslavement. You are Zephon's father and as such I will try my upmost to secure your fate but you know the rules of the conquer and Spoils as well as I do. But you land a finger on Zephon and i'll kill you."

Through all of this Damien's voice was soft, it was so soft it almost had a musical note to it, but his hard emerald eyes displayed that Damien meant his every word.

Gabriel wiped the blood from the cut Damien had created on his temple and looked hatefully at Damien. He was torn, torn between the love for his son, his hatred of Damien and Satan and his faith to God, the vow he had made to avenge him.

" There is no point in avenging someone truly dead. He's gone Gabriel, he will never know of the Angel's that have already died in his name."

It was then Gabriel noticed the blood on the pair. Zephon's hands were covered in it, his sword's blade stained with dried blood, Damien was far worse. Blood droplets splattered over his face, his black shirt wet in certain places with blood. Angel blood, the blood of his sisters and brothers...

Damien went to take after the flying Angel but Zephon held him back.

" He will come back, he's my father and he will never forgive himself if he let's his side down by abandoning them now. He will pick a side."

Damien nodded and stared hard into Zephon's watery eyes.

" I meant what I said, if he chooses the wrong side I will do my utmost to secure him with you."

Zephon nodded.

" I just hope it doesn't come to that."

They were greeted by groans as they entered Hell, the heat in the air left from the raging fires made Zephon and Damien sweat. But upon Damien's silent command the sweltering heat lessened till it was tolerable. Most of the Angels had been defeated, Zephon breathed a sigh of relief, it was at that moment when he let his guard down that it happened.

A sword struck right into his abdomen, Zephon let out a sound that would be ingrained into Damien's soul forever, it was as if time had stopped, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Gabriel looked at his fallen son harshly and yanked the sword out.

" F-Father ?"

Zephon's silver eyes were swimming in tears, his hand clutched tightly around the wound, but thick blood began to seep through his fingers. Gabriel just let the sword fall to the floor and he sneered hatefully at his bleeding son.

" You ceased to be my son the day you fell in love with that abomination."

That word brought Damien back to life, hatred, hot seething vicious and heinous it was nothing like had felt before, the fires of Hell went wild, they exploded into life, tremendous heat came from their brightly red flame, the fires seemed to spread and the remaining Angels screamed in terror hastily trying to avoid the unforgiving flames.

Damien let out the loudest battle cry anyone had ever heard, the promise of a violent death shining in his eyes, he picked the sword from the ground and slashed it deeply through Gabriel. The sword went from a shoulder in a downwards diagonal line to his stomach.

Gabriel fell to the floor, his blue eyes blinking rapidly as his fight for life began to fail.

" Z-Zephon what happened to you ? to my beautiful son ?"

Tears trailed down Zephon face as he watched the pain and life from his father's eyes slowly fade away, till the blue eyes were empty.

Zephon felt the world spin and he fell from his knees to his side, Damien imedmaitely came to his side, he kissed his Angel's hand.

" I won't let you go Zephon"

Zephon's weary face looked into Damien's hard gem eyes, the ever burning fire in them burning brightly in desperation.

" Damien, you can't fix it..."

Damien shook his head and pulled Zephon's hand from the wound.

" I am the New Lord, If I can't do this I can do nothing."

Zephon was looked at him sadly, acceptance was being to settle in Zephon's grey eyes, he was giving up.

" I love you Damien."

Everything went silent, the Angels were shocked by the scene, the Devil's Son who they were told was a creature of darkness, of pure evil was now crying and fighting in vain to keep his lover from dying.

Damien put his palms over the deep wound and closed his eyes. He focused on everything they had been through, those secret nights, when Zephon had crept from his father and God and awarded him with a few precious hours. He remembered when Zephon had saved his life and killed God, he thought of the pleasure they had shared...

A bright red light developed around Damien's palms and blood they had been spilt, Zephon's blood lifted from the ground, clean and shimmering and as if pulled in by an invisible force was pulled back into the wound, the almost dead Angel's breathing strengthened and the dead eyes began to blink.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly the pale skin began to knit back together, until the wound was sealed and not a mark was left, Damien didn't seem to have noticed and he fell to his side with a broken cry.

Zephon felt his heart begin to beat, slowly as energy was returned to him he sat up, the sight was mind-blowing, the Angels had abandoned their weapons, lost to the powerful emotions of the scene playing out in front of them. But then a broken cry re-directed Zephon's attention.

As softly as rose petals Zephon wiped Damien's tears, green eyes flashed open and the fire that seemed to have died within them sprang to life ! Damien shot upright and grasped his Angel into a tight embrace.

Damien kissed Zephon passionately, and Zephon responded as soothingly as he could. Eventually Damien pulled back, he rose a hand to Zephon's face and cupped his soft cheek.

" I thought I'd lost you."

Zephon shook his head,

" I'll never leave you."

_Control gained,_

_Control won, but can the rightful powers,_

_Keep control,_

_Time will tell_

**Hey !**

**Hope you enjoyed it ! I am prepared to right a forth but I'm leaving that completely up to you, if you want a forth tell me, if not I hope you enjoyed the series !**

**Merry Christmas !**

**Lisi the slayer**


End file.
